Naruto's Random Day
by g0o0gle3y3s
Summary: One-shot story. It's yaoi...so if you don't like yaoi, don't read it. A random day for Naruto, what happens when he finds out his friend's biggest secret of all time?....AWKWARD! Read on to find out more... Please R&R. Enjoy! This is for fun btw!


**This is a one-shot story that I made cause I got side-tracked from writing my other fanfic =P. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this although it's not much =\.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Please R&R!! Please no flames!! **

**ENJOY my crappy one-shot story!!!**

**Age: 13 old years.**

**Italics: Thoughts**

**Please use your imagination for all facial expressions.**

**

* * *

  
**

The sun shone bright in the sky as Naruto woke up to birds chirping and the market busy with people outside. He slowly turned around to look at his alarm clock but didn't bother taking in the exact time of the digits glowing red sitting on his drawer desk next to his bed. Naruto turned his head back around to face the window of his room and stared out into the bright blue lit sky.

"_The sky looks soooo peaceful._" thought Naruto. "_I'll get up in 5 minutes._"

Although Naruto said he would wake up in 5 minutes, eventually he trotted back off to sleep. It was a very hot summer day, and since he had the day off, he just didn't care. It was better to sleep during a hot day than to sit around doing nothing. The second time Naruto woke up, he actually looked-looked at the clock. It was 12:45pm, and not slowing down any faster. So Naruto decided to get up as leisurely as he can so that he didn't have to move too fast. Like a turtle, he made his way slowly into the restroom to freshen up with his eyes closed.

…_10 minutes later_…

Naruto came trotting down the stairs to his kitchen and of course like always, made ramen and began chowing down on the most delicious food in the world.

"_Hmm….I wonder what's good on TV today._"

He flipped through the channels to see nothing sprouting his interest, so he decided to go out for a nice long walk, especially after eating 3 cups of ramen for brunch.

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha and looked at the sellers and buyers doing their daily things. Many of the children running up and down the streets and playing with each other. He smiled at the thought of the children playing with each other. How he envied them; he never had a friend in his life till he became a ninja not so long ago. Although they weren't his family, they felt like one.

As Naruto walked along the sidewalk, he looked up at the same time and realize that Sasuke was buying some sort of magazine from an odd looking store. Sasuke finished paying up and walked away without noticing Naruto staring at him.

"_What is he up to?_" thought Naruto.

The blonde scratched his head and decided to investigate this little friend of his walking his way out of the marketplace. Of course, once in a while Sasuke would turn around as if someone _was_ following him. Naruto here is not our very bright kind of a ninja now is he? He's bound to be noticed sooner or later.

Sasuke walked and walked and it seemed like he didn't know where he was going but just walking.

"_When is he going to stop!?! Stupid Sasuke!_"

Sasuke walked along an alley and looked around at the dark buildings surrounding the tiny narrow passageway. When he reached the end, he ended up looking out into a very beautiful side lake with cherry blossom trees all around. Sasuke found the most farthest one and sat down with his back leaning against the giant trunk.

"_Now I can enjoy this without anyone to bug me._" thought Sasuke.

Naruto made his way around the entire lake and trees just to walk slowly and quietly up the tree that Sasuke was leaning against.

"_What is this bastard up to?_" thought Naruto.

Naruto slowly climbed onto the one branch that was low enough to see what Sasuke was doing but was furthest up so that no one would notice him dangling there upon looking at the tree. He was totally covered up by sakura flowers. Naruto made himself comfortable and began to look down at the raven-haired boy.

"_Man! Stalking this bastard is much easier than I thought. I thought he would've noticed me by now, but he must be too busy looking at his porn magazine or something to notice me._" thought the blonde.

Naruto's eyes slowly made its way onto the pages of the magazine Sasuke was looking at. A giant rock seemed to have clogged up Naruto's throat because he couldn't seem to swallow. He just stared at the lifeless stack of papers held onto by his friend's hands in shock.

"_Are you serious??!?!?! THIS is what he LOOKS at?!?!?_" thought Naruto.

Sasuke was looking at a magazine full of half naked body builder men posing as if for a house full of bachelorettes. Naruto shuddered at the thought of how Sasuke could be looking at something like this. Sasuke sensed a strange presence and looked up. Naruto freaked out and didn't know what to do so he climbed higher and higher up into the tree and sat on the branch leaning against the trunk.

"_Whew…that was close!_"

When Naruto looked down again to see if Sasuke noticed anything, he realized that the raven-haired boy was no longer sitting where he was. He was gone; nowhere to be seen.

"_Where did he go?!?! Did he noticed me?!? This isn't good!_" thought Naruto.

Naruto looked all around searching for the boy whom he called a friend. Naruto frantically turned this way and that but found nothing, until suddenly he heard a whisper in his ear.

"Looking for me?" asked the boy.

Naruto abruptly turned around and saw Sasuke perched up on the branch right next to him, and VERY close too.

"Ah! Sasuke…ha..ha…I was uhh…looking for something I dropped. I don't know where it went…you wanna help me find it…heh…heh…." lied Naruto.

Of course Naruto was a very bad liar and Sasuke knew right away that Naruto was lying.

"What did you see?" asked Sasuke seriously.

"Ah…I-I saw nothing!!!" screamed the blonde rather a little too carelessly.

"Oh? Really?" snickered Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned in closer to Naruto until he was an inch away from his face. Naruto could smell his breath. It smelt of mint or something he must've eaten that morning or afternoon or whatever time of day it was. He couldn't think correctly and was in no position to worry about that right now.

"Heh! Like always…you smell like ramen." teased Sasuke.

"Oi…Sasuke…get away from me…your breath stinks!" lied Naruto.

Sasuke's breath made Naruto felt a little dizzy and at the same time refreshing.

When Naruto tried to push Sasuke away, he caught Naruto's wrists and pinned them down to the trunk.

"Shh…don't say such mean things to me…I am after all, your friend, aren't I?" asked Sasuke soothingly.

"Oi!! Let me go!! Sasuke teme!!"

Sasuke just ignored him as if he wasn't saying anything. He leaned in much closer that now their noses were less than a centimeter apart from each other. Sasuke let go of Naruto's hands and unzipped his jacket and brushed his finger up and down on his chest.

"Oi! Teme!! Let go! That tickles!"

"Really?"

Sasuke continued to stroke his finger up and down as Naruto laughed helplessly. He couldn't brush off the boy for he was too strong. Sasuke bend in closer and began to lick Naruto's chest as slowly as he could.

"Mmm…you taste good…"

Naruto felt scared and disgusted and a little of satisfaction at the same time.

"Oi!!! I said let me go!!!!"

Naruto forced his way up at the boy and blocked him with his arm.

"Are you crazy!?!? You know I'm interested in girls!"

"So?" was all Sasuke said.

"So nothing! I'm leaving."

Naruto was about to jump off when Sasuke abruptly grabbed him and once again pinned him down but this time onto the branch so that he was lying on his back.

"Oi!! Didn't I say let me go!?!??!"

"I'm not letting you go! You're my new little toy." smiled Sasuke.

"EHHHH!?!?!?!"

Sasuke stayed pinning Naruto's upper body while he made his way down to his pants and unzipped that to remove it.

"OI!!! OI!!!!! STOP!!! STOP IT!!!! HELP ME!!! SOMEONE!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lights blacked out for more inappropriate measures.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that little story ! =)**


End file.
